Whispers in the Dark
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: A femme on a mission is captured and ends up getting caught in the war between the Maximals and the Predicons. But she's not all that she seems to be...


Tori: Whoooo, another freaking story...

Fandom: WHY ARE YOU WRITTING ANOTHER ONE WHEN YOU COULD BE WORKING ON YOU'RE OTHER ONES!!!!?

Tori: (whinces) because Shadowfang's my beloved RPG charrie...

Fandom: (whines and walks off)

Tori:...(sniffles) I don't own Beast Wars...

* * *

Explosions, she could hear them from inside the ship. Big ones too, whatever the pilot of the Axalon had ran into must be putting up one hell of a fight. But she could not worry about such things. As far as the femme was concerned they could all die a horrible fiery death in the Pit. Right now, however she had to focus. The people she was after were in this ship somewhere. Probably inside the control room commanding the movements of the vessel, an area where she could easily be spotted.

The femme continued to tread with care over the rafters of the hallway fully aware of every sound that filtered through the thick metal walls. She was well concealed due to the poor lighting which, in addition flickered on and off spastically every few seconds. But still, she did not like taking chances, she could not fail her mission after all, not a mission as important as this one. Light blue optics scanned the floor below with a collective calm and endurance. Finally she spotted a heavy blast door marked in black lettering 'control room'

"bingo" she grinned, gracefully climbing down from the I-beam and down to floor level. A few clicks and pings of her claws and the door popped open. Then with barely any noise she slipped inside like a snake crawling through grass. The door closed in her wake with a muffled groan and she was gone into the shadows once more.

Suddenly a violent explosion rocked the whole ship causing all of the occupants to sway with it. This took the femme off guard and she was flung into the light of the blazing alarm above her head. At first the four inside the room with her just pounded the control panel to shut the buzzing thing off. And then they saw her.

The youngest one, who seemed to be around her age gasped and pointed a turquoise finger at her to signal the others of her presents. At that point finely tuned instincts were brought to the fore, forcing the femme to flee with all her strength. Flying down the halls like a bird she dodged laser fire and jumped obstacles in her way. A piercing blast of bullets ate up her back and shoulders and she fell to the floor screaming in pain. Before she had time to reach her rifle and fight a huge brute of a mech blocked her vision. He was grey, green and scowling at her with all the age in his face. Held tightly in both hands laid two saw like chain guns still glowing with heat, that was what had shot her.

Anger flared up inside of her and she lashed out viciously, grazing the mech's left optic. He yelled and hollered while dropping to his knees. This gave her the chance she needed and she took it greedily. After only a few yards she crashed into a massive grey and blue transformer. This mech is what all of her kind had came to hate and she was no different. Already her mission had failed and just for that her life was in danger. Even if she did manage to get off the ship the femme would only be tracked down and killed for her mistakes. It was now or never. She made her decision and lashed out with furry coloring her optics. However unlike the first she fought, this mech caught her swing in mid air then twisted back her wrists. The femme groaned as the joint began to stretch beyond it's limit forcing her to her knees.

"Oh, no you don't" her captor ordered sternly. Then as the mech finished speaking the green bot from before limped in holding his injured optic.

"Who are you?" he growled at her obviously mad about his injury.

The blue femme stayed quiet however the only response he got was a swift kick between the legs.

"Oh Dat had ta hurt!" another smaller mech commented from behind.

"Shut up Rattrap" the one she had kicked growled, holding his groin. The one holding her rolled his optics and addressed the smaller being.

"I found her sneaking around the control room"

the copper colored mech shrugged "she's not my problem"

"you're in charge of the security here" the other reminded.

"Whatever, but what about the Pred?"

"We put her in a pod for now" the green one said as he got up.

"Are you sure there's one open Rhino?"

"Of course there is Primal" Rhino nodded and led Primal to the stasis room.

Before the femme could struggled the big one dragged her all the way down the hall into a huge room filled with silver pods. She did not dare speak afraid of what might come out, therefor she put up no protest as she was lowered into an open pod and the lid was closed on her face. The whole world was turned a frosty grey as gases filled the chamber getting into her air filters, choking her, forcing out her very spark... making her gag until she finally succumb to it's effects and fell into stasis...

Light, a terrible blinding light greeted her. The barriers of her home split open flooding her with a white oblivion that seemed to burn her very core. Soon, however the light grew to be rather comforting as her optics adjusted to it. She pried the rest of the lid open with her arms and found she was in a pure white paradise. A cold wisp of wind ruffled her new silky fur tickling the sensitive skin underneath. Eagerly she stepped out onto the powdery ground delighted to find it as cold and crisp as the air. The small white triangles perched on her head darted about taking in all the wondrous noises around her. Her mind felt like pure bliss, pure white bliss. The reason she felt so happy at the moment she could not figure out. Right now her memory was scrambled but the femme was positive that this place somehow brought back good feelings. Feelings she had not felt in a long time.

But all of this was shattered into tiny shards of glass by a horrible explosion. The noise sent birds from a near by forest into the sky in terror and the femme was about to do the same had it not jogged something loose in her CPU. She growled and slung herself low to the ground hiding herself in the snow. In rough contrast to the world around her a large purple lizard pounded down the slope chasing a small slender cat. The femme did not know what was going on but she felt that she should find cover and soon. She spotted a bush just big enough for her and she darted into it lingering inside the prickly thorns.

"Megatron terrorize!" the huge rex roared firing as soon as his robot feet touched the ground. The cheetah yelped as it's tail was badly singed he then spun around and transformed firing at his attacker. The rex dodged and dive rolled behind a tree felling it in the process. During this whole battle the femme was watching quietly, not with fear but with a sort of wonder. She could some how sense their emotions through all the noise. Fear and anger from the cat, annoyance and frustration from dinosaur. There where others around here too, she noticed, and they were not far behind. At this rate she might be seen. Then a frightful aura was suddenly behind her, the desire for her energon radiating from it all but froze her in fear. But then something feral took over and she darted around the bush the confront the giant of a bot in front of her. She dug her front paws into the ground and snarled at him.

'Odd' Rampage thought as he stared at the fox femme at his feet 'I can't detect any emotion but caution right now but only a second ago she was full of wonder' he was broken from his thoughts as the white fox bolted from the forest. Megatron was bowled over by her and Cheetor transformed to beast mode and gave chase. The crab easily shot him down and followed the fleeing femme into the mountains. The red mech lost her however but he still had her scent. She still had the fresh, misty scent of a new stasis pod. He was quickly caught off guard as a pillar of ice shot up under his feet and flung him into the air. Rampage flipped in mid fall seeing the ice spike that emerged to slow his decent. The crab managed to shift his immense form to one side to throw him out of the spike's path. He landed with a thundering boom and began to probe for any emotions. He found some but they were from the others down the on the plain.

"Where is she?" he snarled bringing his gun at the ready. A flash of white caused him to loose a blast, the ensuing explosion blew apart anything with in a 13 foot radius. But no indication had been made that told him he had hit his target.

Suddenly the fox was upon him, sharp icy cold fangs burying into his shoulder. He snarled in pain and quickly reached back and pried her loose but lost a good chunk of armor in the process the gap in his ripped up shoulder was sealed by ice soon after. Growling he saw her glare at him gnawing on the red metal in her mouth. Rampage got a grip on her neck and squeezed it until she yelped and dropped the sheet metal. With a grin he looked her in the optics and snarled "you're an interesting young femme, and an awfully effective power too" he looked at his iced up shoulder, but all he got in reply was a swift cut on the cheek. Sighing, the mech her lowered some then began to trudge down the slope back to Megatron while flicking the cold solid chunk from the small gash.

The femme however growled and snapped at him and at one point had twisted herself up and over his wrist and had bit down on it. Wincing the crab bot gave the fox a rough slap on the snout, hard enough to make her let go. Finally he was at the bottom, the rex beaten but otherwise still functioning snatched the femme from Rampage's hands and growled at her. As if to respond to his thoughts the fox lashed out and cut his optic, the rex screeched and slammed her on the ground. Around him the other Preds gapped not quite sure what their leader would do next. That was when a flash of gold around the fox's neck caught the rex's optics. Without a second thought he seized the small collar which enticed a small yelp but he ignored it.

"A-a Decepticon!" he gasped upon seeing the purple insignia stamped on the pendent.

"What!?" was the collective reply from his fellow Preds, by the time they had finished speaking though Rampage had snatched the fox free from Megatron and began to stare her down. Almost as if she was mesmerized by the crabs jade green optics the femme did nothing to resist him and instead stared right back at him, face a neutral calm. Finally after what seemed like hours he slowly put her down and commanded "transform"

she nodded and exclaimed "Shadowfang...transform!"

With that her whole body shifted upwards and the head and lower jaw split open reveling her face. Her beast mode's front legs popped out further and twisted into arms, with her fox paws becoming hands and fingers. The back legs did much the same so that the lower hinds become like a pair of snow boots. Lastly the furry pelt that protected her back slipped off and became a long flowing cape. In the end she had a stripe of fur across her chest and another across her waist like a skirt and tank top. Her tail reminded which kept still at her backside.

Once the preds had regained their senses, the rex leader turned to Rampage and glared at him but then turned his attention to Shadowfang.

"Uh, Shdowfang" he cleared his throat, she looked up at him "I understand that you're not a pred but I'm more then happy to welcome you to my forces, if you agree to tell us what you where doing at the Axalon"

the white femme blinked her ice blue optics at him and then said "I-I can't remember"

"Are you sure!?" he growled aiming his blaster at her as a way of treat in case she was doing this on purpose. However the crab bot stepped in front of him "she's telling the truth, I scanned her emotions but all I found was confusion"

Megatron put his arm down and stopped to think "never mind then, welcome to the Predacons" he looked to his soldiers "now that we have completed what we came here to do lets go back to base yeeess" with that he converted to beast mode as did the other with the exception of the crab and the arctic fox. Said canine looked up at the red mech with a lost and confused look.

"Come" he ordered and transformed to tank mode, reluctantly she repeated what he did and looked back at her little winter wonderland now scorched and bruised., she left it behind not really knowing what else to do.

Once there the leader of the preds yanked the spider from the crowd and in a secluded part of the base pinned him against the walled and growled right in his audio "I want you to scan that femme's memories and extract any information you gather and give it to me directly, is. That. Clear!?"

The spider mech turned to him stunned but nodded. Tarantalus transformed and scurried off once Megatron released him.

"Umm, Shadowfang! May I see you for a moment?" the spider nervously chattered once he spotted the femme, she was alone thankfully. Which was good because for a minuet back there in that snow field, the spider could have swore that the crab would have claimed her as his own servant. Boy was he wrong. Thee next thing the spider know he was again pinned to the wall with a single black crab limb and attached to that limb was the fearful Rampage.

"What do you want with her?" he snarled.

"Wait!" the femme cut in "please...let him go"

shocked at her defense the crab had no other choice but to let go. Gagging Tarantalus fell to the floor holding his throat, his vision was soon filled up the sight of soft blue optics.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice as soft as her fur.

"Well, uh I saw that you where injured back at the fight and was asking if yoi needed repairs?" he lied through his mandibles. She fell for it and gave him a nod and a smile warm enough to melt the north pole.

Smirking the spider glared at Rampage and with the femme's help got off the floor. The crab got ready to strike but Shadowfang looked at him with that kind of strict but motherly stare that demanded for her to be obeyed. Snarling the red mech gave in but followed them to the spider's lab, at the entrance he was stopped "I'm sorry but I must work on her with out distractions"

Rampage shot him a glare that would have put Unicron in his place but the hard look the femme gave him in return beat even that.

With a slight gulp Rampage let them through...

* * *

Tori: Blag...bad cliffy I know. Ten cookies to whom ever can guess what song the title is named after, hint it's a rock band... 


End file.
